Seven Days A Thousand Times
by SevenDaysAThousandTimes
Summary: Jack and Rose meet at the sea. Rose's leaves town in a week. They fall in love but will Rose really leave town or will she choose to stay with Jack? Please R&R.


**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

It was a Saturday morning and the pouring rain carved rivers in the sand. The sky was gray and the sidewalks were soaked. As I was walked down the beach I listened to the waves crashing over the rocks.

I walked over to the sea and stood there silently. A few minuets later someone came walking up behind me and stood next to me. As I looked over I was mesmerized at how beautiful she was. Her hair was red with curls falling around her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were an emerald green color that shined even through the rain. I could not stop staring at her. She was just beautiful.

I guess she realized I was staring at her because a few moments later she stared back at me. She gave me a small smile and looked back towards the sea.

**Rose's POV**

As I glanced over I realized the man beside me was staring at me. I gave him a half smile and looked away back towards the sea.

When I looked away I couldn't help but want to glance back at him once more. As I did I froze. He was tall and his eyes were blue like the ocean. He had long dirty blonde hair that fell in his face. He was just gorgeous.

I turned away and stared out at the sea once more.

**Jack's POV**

As I was standing there I could feel her staring at me. I glanced back over and saw that she was staring out to the sea. She must have realized I was still staring at her because she looked right back at me.

I didn't even look away and neither did she. We just stood there staring at eachother.

For at least a couple of minutes we just stood there not saying a word, staring into eachother's eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I could only keep staring at her. She was pure beauty.

**Rose's POV**

When our eyes locked I could not quit looking at him. He was just so gorgeous.

I knew that one of us had to say something and I could tell he was hypnotized so I said: "I'm Rose DeWittBukater." As I said that my eyes still never left his.

**Jack's POV**

It took me a moment to realize she said something but I wasn't sure what it was she said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked still staring into her eyes.

**Rose's POV**

I laughed a little then said: "I'm Rose DeWittBukater."

**Jack's POV**

I just smiled. Even the way she said her name, her voice sounded so soft and gentle, and the way she laughed..well I could have listened to her laugh all day long.

I finally got back to reality and said: "I'm Jack Dawson."

**Rose's POV**

"Nice to meet you, Jack." I said with a smile after finally looking away.

**Jack's POV**

"You too." I said as I smiled back at her.

**Rose's POV**

"Well, Jack, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain on a beach?"

**Jack's POV**

"I just like to come out here. It helps me think just being out here alone." "Why are you out here standing in the pouring rain?"

**Rose's POV**

"Honestly, I just came here because I've never saw the sea before. This is the first time I've ever been to the sea. I know that's silly but I've never really was able to go anywhere..it's a long story." I laughed knowing that that was kind of a odd reason for me to be standing out in the rain, but it was true. My mother never let me do anything when I was younger. I just stayed home and attended parties that my mother had...pretty boring.

**Jack's POV**

"You've never saw the sea?"

**Rose's POV**

"Nope." I half smiled.

**Jack's POV**

I laughed a little then asked, "Well, what do you think of the sea?" I know that sounded stupid but it was the only thing I could think of to ask.

Rose's POV

I laughed. "It's nice although, it would be better if it wasn't pouring rain."

**Jack's POV**

I laughed then said, "Well you want to go somewhere dry and warm?"

**Rose's POV**

"Actually, you see that rock over there?" I pointed to the rock next to a lighthouse.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh again. What could she possibly want to do with huge rocks. "Yes?"

**Rose's POV**

"I want to climb them and get up close to the lighthouse."

**Jack's POV**

I smiled. "Seriously?" I looked at her a little weird.

**Rose's POV**

"Yes!"

**Jack's POV**

"Okay. Let's go. I mean if you want me to go with you that is."

**Rose's POV**

Of course I wanted him to go with me that's why I said I wanted to climb rocks, just so I could spend time with him. "Yes, you can come with me. It would probably be a good idea seeing how it's raining and the rocks are probably slippery.

**Jack's POV**

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go just to make sure you don't get hurt." I smiled a little.

**Rose's POV**

"Okay! Let's go." I smiled and started to walk towards the rocks.

**Jack's POV**

I shook my head and smiled. There was definetly something about Rose that I just loved. I followed behind her.

**Rose's POV**

As I stepped up onto a rock I almost slipped off but I felt Jack put his hands around my waist to keep me from falling.

**Jack's POV**

As I grabbed her around her waist I told her to stay there and let me go in front of her so I could help her get up the rocks without her falling. She agreed and I went up in front of her.

**Rose's POV**

We've been climbing rocks for about five minutes and then we reached a huge rock that I figured would be impossible for me to get over without slipping but Jack got onto the rock and told me to give him my hand, so I did.

**Jack's POV**

I helped her up onto the rock and then down it to get to the lighthouse. Rose kept saying how amazing it was to be next to a lighthouse and the sea. I guess she really never got out much. "So are you happy now that you're at the lighthouse?"

**Rose's POV**

"Yes! This is amazing!" I smiled at him.

**Jack's POV**

"You do realize we're going to have to climb back over the rocks again to get back right?"

**Rose's POV**

"Yes, but it will be fun...like an adventure." I smiled at him.

**Jack's POV**

"Yeah." We stood there for a little while longer then made our way back across the rocks and to the other side.

**Rose's POV**

When we got back to the other side we walked over to a little coffee shop to get out of the rain, which we had been in for about 2 hours and we were soaking wet.

When we got to the coffee shop a little ways from the sea. We stood under the awning and dried off as best we could then we went in.

**Jack's POV**

We sat down at a table and ordered our coffee. After we ordered our coffee we just talked about our lives and what we do.

**Rose's POV**

"You're an artist? That's interesting. What do you draw?"

**Jack's POV**

"I draw a lot of things: landscapes, women, and other things that catch my eye."

**Rose's POV**

"That's fascinating." We continued to talk for few more minutes then the waitress came over with our coffee.

"Thank you." I said to the waitress as she handed us our coffee's.

**Jack's POV**

I said "thank you," to the waitress and payed her for the coffee. Rose and I just sat there for about another hour before getting ready to leave.

**Rose's POV**

It was about 4p.m. when we got ready to leave.

"Well, Jack, thank you for a great day today. I had fun." I said as we were walking out of the coffee shop.

**Jack's POV**

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled at Rose.

**Rose's POV**

I smiled back at Jack then said, "Well I should be going. I'll see you around." I took off walking down the street in the rain.

**Jack's POV**

"Rose!" I called after her and she turned around. "How long are you going to be in town?"

**Rose's POV**

"I'll be leaving next Saturday."

**Jack's POV**

When she said that my heart dropped I was hoping she would have said that she lived in town, that way we could see eachother more often, but I was determined to see her for the rest of the time she was in town.

"Oh, well do you think we could see eachother tomorrow? Here at this coffee shop?"

**Rose's POV**

"Sure. Say 9a.m.?" Jack agreed and we said goodbye one more time before I turned around and started to walk back down the street.

**Jack's POV**

I just stood there in the rain and watched her walk away, then when she was out of my sight I turned the opposite direction and headed home.

*** I hope everyone likes this chapter. I got the idea from a song called 'Seven Days A Thousand Times' by Lee Brice which is definetly my favorite song right now! :) There will be at least 6 (maybe 7) more chapters to this story. It would mean a lot to me if I could get at least 5 reviews before I post the second chapter! :) Please review! :)**


End file.
